No, yo te odio más!
by KriizFoot
Summary: Perdona mi atrevimiento Granger.. hoy luces deslumbrante..." No hay oscuridad sin luz. No hay miedo sin alivio. No hay suspiro sin aire. No hay odio sin amor.
1. Chapter 1

- Dije que despiertes cara de ratón.

Ya era más de media noche. Pero ellos seguían ahí, patrullando los pasillos del enorme castillo. No se podía decir quien detestaba más estar ahí, pero una cosa era segura: Hermione estaba más dispuesta a soportarlo. Constantemente animaba al muchacho a seguir caminando varita en mano por los lugares más insólitos...

-No seas ridícula Granger, nadie va a estar escondido ahí. Si me lo preguntas, esto es una tarea estúpida. No se por qué acepté a ser prefecto si tengo que...  
-Pues no te lo pregunté. Así que cállate y camina Malfoy.

Demasiado cansado para discutir, Malfoy la quitó de un empujón y airado siguió por delante de ella, para terminar la guardia del día y poderse ir a descansar.

-Tengo mil cosas mejores que hacer que estar a tu lado.- le dijo desdeñoso

-Hazme el favor y vete- le dijo sin mirarlo, tranquila.

-Si pudiera, lo haría tonta.

... Y así siguieron el resto de la noche. Hasta que no quedaron más insultos que los mismos de siempre, es que por fin cada uno tomó su rumbo y casi dormidos se fueron a la cama. Después de todo, era apenas la tercera noche que hacían de guardia... y ya estaban desesperados. Más no resignados..

____________________________________  
*Antes que nada quiero aclarar que este fanfic es independiente del anterior, no tienen relación alguna... es otra historia empezada desde cero..!  
Heeey! ¿Cómo han estaado? tantas cosas han pasado no¿?! me tardé en volver lo sé.. pero ya volví. :) La verdad no me inspira el escribir acerca de otra cosa y pues nimodo nimodo.. otro bello y atrevido Dramione.!

Espero qe les gustee ;) comenten porfavor...! mañana proximo capitulo saleee! =)

3 B.A.


	2. Chapter 2

*Gracias a la soberbia obra de J. es que ahora puedo desarrollar esta historia. Espero les guste... Dedicado a mi otra mitad.!  
**Quisiera aclarar que la historia no va acorde al 6to libro, algunas cosas sí... pero no me sé el libro de memoria para poder adaptar mi historia a él así que si encuentran algunas irregularidades diisculpenmee :) quiero que se centree más que nada en Herms & Draco.. bueno bye.  
_____________________________________________________________________________

(Una semana antes...)

Ya había terminado el gran banquete de bienvenida. Satisfechos, todos fueron medio adormilados cada mesa a su sala común. Enseguida Hermione fue a la cabeza del grupo de los de primero, y desesperada dejó a Ron quien se quejaba de haber comido demasiado, atrás conversando con Harry.

-¡Por aquí, los de primero! ¡Por aquí! ¡Síganme los de primero! ¡Por este camino! ¡Los de...

-Granger, deja pasar. Y ya cállate por Merlín. Tu voz no es tan agradable.

Hermione volteó, indignada de que la hubieran interrumpido en dirigir al grupo y vió como Malfoy empujaba a unos asustados niñitos de primero, para poder pasar, seguido de sus inmensos amigotes.

-¡Malfoy! ¿Por qué no te ocupas tú de tus alumnos? En vez de ser tan...

-Oh cállate. No es de tu incumbencia. ¿Crees que de verdad tengo que aguantar a estos mocosos?- algunos de los niños lo miraron con odio.

-Bueno pues, haz lo que quieras. Pero déjalos a ellos en paz. Anda ya avanzando...

-Tú no me dices que hacer.- dijo mientras seguía causando un alboroto en las puertas de roble; un montón de alumnos se apelmazaban para pasar. Crabbe levantaba a los niños de las túnicas y los aventaba como perros, mientras Goyle reía estruendosamente. Pansy, quien dirigía a su grupo de primero, les gritaba que se dieran prisa.

-¡Ya viste lo que provocas sangre sucia!- dijo ya un colérico Malfoy.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijo volteándolo a ver con enojo- No me vengas con tus estupideces...- Hermione ya había perdido el control de los alumnos, Pansy, seguía gritando como loca. Los profesores ya se habían retirado.

-Ay porfavor, si no fueras tan incompetente...

-Cállate presumido..

-¡JA!... tus insultos me dan risa.

-Te ríes de tu propia ignorancia..

-¿Qué has dicho?

-Que tienes la cabeza más grande que los pies

-Pues tu...

-¡BASTA!- dijo una voz que se interpuso al bullicio. Al momento todos callaron. McGonagall, estaba parada detrás de ellos, mirándolos con reproche. Los alumnos de primero, por fin pudieron pasar, cuando Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de jalonearlos.

-Es inverosímil la actitud de ambos. No son animales, son personas ¡Por Merlín! Dejen sus niñerías de lado y compórtense. Deben de dar el ejemplo... en cuanto a ustedes dos grandes pedazos de alcornoque...

-Profesora- dijo una apenada Hermione- lo siento, pero es que Malfoy tuvo la culpa porque..

-Por supuesto que no- brincó el rubio-Granger no pudo controlar a los de primero y..

-Si tu no te hubieras aventado a la multitud...- se defendió ella

-¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!- dijo aún mas enojada la anciana profesora.- Ambos han demostrado que les falta autoridad y orden. No me lo esperaba de ti Granger...

Malfoy rió por lo bajo.

-¿Y usted de que se ríe, Malfoy?- le reprochó mirandolo con las cejas en alto.- No me queda más remedio que ponerles una sanción...

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron al unísono los regañados chicos. Con los ojos como platos, Hermione buscó con la mirada a Harry y Ron, pero al parecer ya se habían marchado. Malfoy hizo lo mismo con Pansy y sus gorilas, pero los muy listos se habían escabullido.

-Así es, para que aprendan a tomar el sentido de la responsabilidad como prefectos que son. Da vergüenza su actitud...- dijo la profesora con máxima rectitud

-Usted no es la jefa de mi casa...- respondió Malfoy con altivez.

-Pero sí que puedo ponerle castigos. En todo caso, Snape estará complacido de escoger el mismo el castigo si así lo prefiere...

Malfoy no dijo más, pero un ligero rubor se notaba en sus mejillas. Hermione ni lo miraba. Estaba pensando que se había metido en un lío de gratis y con el más indeseable sujeto que podía haber en Hogwarts.

-Bien. Pensaré en su castigo. Les adelanto que no será un castiguillo de dos o tres días. Así que prevenganse ambos. Lo que provocaron hoy, no sucede a menudo y no me ha gustado nada.

-Pero profesora McGonagall...- dijo una Hermione avergonzada...

-Lo lamento muchachos. Mañana, cuando les dé sus horarios, les solicito a ambos en mi oficina, después del desayuno.

-¿Ambos?- recalcó Malfoy. La profesora alzó una ceja y los miró uno a otro.

-¿Qué no se pueden ver ni en pintura?- les preguntó.

-Póngame el castigo que quiera, pero no quiero estar al lado de ésta.- dijo fulminándo con la mirada a la chica, que miraba sus zapatos, y al oír al hurón, levantó la vista y lo miró con puro odio.

-¿Y crees que yo si quiero? Me enferma el sólo escucharte...

-¿QUÉ NO HAN ENTENDIDO?- les dijo callándolos.-¡Váyanse ya a dormir! ¡Ahora!

Resignados, caminaron. No se dieron cuenta si no cinco segundos después, que estaban caminando juntos, Hermione soltó un "Ash" y lo adelantó moviéndo la cabeza despectivamente. Él lanzó una palabrota y se fue directo a las mazmorras, a su sala común.

Ambos pensaban que si no se hubieran peleado, ahora no se hubieran metido en un castigo que seguramente no sería agradable.

Hola! Ay que agradable que comenten :) graciaas porfavor diganme que les ha parecido ;)

B.A.


	3. Chapter 3

-Y luego dijo que nos pondría una sanción...

-¿A los dos? ¿Pero tú por qué Hermione? Si esa sabandija causo todo el alboroto...- dijo Harry mientras se servía algo de cereal.

-Agh... Lo sé lo sé... Pero McGonagall no se dió cuenta.. ¡Qué injusto!- se quejó, alejando todo alimento de ella- No tengo apetito.. ¡Que injusto! ¡Que injusto!

-¿Qué es injusto?- preguntó Neville, quien se sentaba a la mesa. Varios empezaban a llegar para recoger sus horarios y desayunar. Ron no paraba de servirse comida y Hermione lo miraba disgustada.

-No tes ashi Hemayoni, de sheguo que Mgonogol sera blanda cotigo porg que eresh una gryffindor- dijo Ron con toda la boca llena. - ¡Coman! ¿Que shperan?

-A que termines de escupir por todos lados- dijo la castaña sin mirarlo. Buscaba inconscientemente a Malfoy, y al no verlo, se sintió tonta por andarlo buscando. Después de todo, su castigo era algo que no los unía ni nada por el estilo...

-Ah, ahí viene McGonagall con los horarios..- dijo Neville preocupado..- Oigan, ¿Ustedes tomaran Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas este año?

-¡Ni loco!- dijo Harry mirando a Ron, quien negó enérgicamente.- La única razón por la que estábamos en esa espantosa clase era por Hagrid y aún así...

-¡Ah! Adiós chicos, los veo de rato.- se levantó Hermione nerviosa. La idea de estar castigada la ponía muy nerviosa y necesitaba saber de una buena vez, en qué consistía su castigo.

Iba caminando aprisa, dirigiéndose al despacho de la profesora. Pensaba que tal vez el castigo no duraría mucho... a la profesora le gustaba exagerar ... ¿O no? Y luego estaban las clases.. este año sí que sería pesado.. ¿Tomaría Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas?

Se detuvo en seco al ver que un rubio la miraba cansino desde la puerta del despacho. Su pose era despreocupada, pero seria. Malfoy había llegado antes que ella y parecía que intentaría disuadir a la profesora, pues llevaba un pergamino en la mano... " De seguro papito intervino... de esta no se salva ¡Ja!" pensó esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?- le espetó arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Yo? Ah.. esto.. - distraída se arregló la túnica y puso una cara que intentó ser seria- Nada de tu incumbencia.

-Por supuesto que no. - contestó riendo socarronamente. Se peino el pelo y miró a otro lado, cansino.- Tengo mejores cosas en qué pensar que estar haciendo estas estupideces.

-Pues de esta no te libras.- le dijo rebuscando en su mochila. Sintió la mirada de odio que la perforaba.- Acepta que fue tu culpa. Yo soy la que debería estarse quejando.

-Ni sueñes, Granger.- dijo al fin.

-Vaya vaya, parece que ninguno de los dos quiere el castigo.- dijo McGonagall que recién llegaba del Gran Comedor- bueno, me temo que eso no esta en mis planes. Pasen ya, que tienen pronto su primera clase.

Tan pronto pasaron, se sintió la incomodidad y la presión en el lugar. Malfoy se sentó y cruzó de brazos, Hermione permaneció de pie y no dejaba de dar pasitos. La profesora se montó los lentes, repasó unos pergaminos y dirigió una mirada trémula a ambos chicos. El rubio no la miraba, al parecer andaba absorto en sus pensamientos.. A Hermione aquello la estresó aún más.

-Bien.- dijo finalmente.- Les prometí que este no sería un castigo cualquiera. Y por su puesto que esta semana empieza, ya les digo.

-Profesora, yo...- dijo tímida la chica..- sólo quiero decir que...

-Lo siento señorita Granger. Tanto usted como el señor Malfoy merecen el castigo- dijo muy rígida.

-Bueno, pero ...- añadió Draco.

-Sin peros. Ambos empiezan el miércoles. A las 10:00 en el vestíbulo. Van a realizar la guardia que generalmente hace el profes..

-ESPERE ESPERE ESPERE...- se alteró el rubio que de pronto despertó de su ensimismamiento.- Quiere decir, ¿Granger y yo? ¿Los dos? ¿Juntos?- una pesa cayó sobre el estómago del rubio. Hermione dejó de moverse y abrió mucho sus claros ojos. Miró al rubio y sin articular palabra se puso muy pálida. Draco quería hablar, pero estaba más sorprendido que nada.

-Pero por supuesto.- dijo sin inmutarse. La profesora les entregó sus horarios.- A las 10:00 no lo olviden. Pero quiten esas caras, que he sido bastante condescendiente. Será por al menos un mes. Buenos días, ya pueden retirarse...

-¡Pe..!

-¡Y-yo!

-¡No puede hacer... es que..

-Con Malf... Pero... es q..

-N-no..

Ambos balbuceaban sin sentido. La profesora los miró enojada y ambos salieron con pesadumbre. Al cerrar la puerta, no se supo quien le gritó más a quién. Al final, ambos se fueron cada uno por su lado, echando humo por las orejas y caminándo como el mismísimo demonio.

Draco arrugó el pergamino que tenía en mano.. ¿Ahora cómo se supone que haría aquello? Suficiente presión y ahora esto.. ¿Qué seguía?


	4. Chapter 4

Paseaba por los pasillos del colegio reflexionando. Ya tenía al menos dos planes. Ninguno de los dos mejor que el otro. Claro que tenía miedo. ¿Cómo no tenerlo si él amenazó a sus padres en su cara? Debía hacerlo... costara lo que costara.... ¿Pero... cómo?

Draco meditaba ... tanto que le empezaba a doler la cabeza. Decidió que debía enfocarse en algo más. Pensó en algo que lo distrajera un momento, cualquier cosa... y de pronto recordó en el castigo que se había metido con la sangre sucia... una distracción quería, ahí la tenía. Se divertiría un rato con la impura.. ofendiéndola y eso sí que le causaba una gran satisfacción. Aunque las guardias serían por la noche y eso lo molestaba en gran medida. Ya de por sí era difícil conciliar el sueño, ahora definitivamente no era una opción para él.

-¡Potter!- Dracó se sobresaltó al oír a Snape. Al cruzar la esquina se fue a encontrar con Crabbe y Goyle que reían al ver como regañaban al trío.

-¡Mira cómo se pone rojo el tonto de Weasley!- se burlaba el gordo en voz alta.

-Silencio Silencio- vociferó Snape- entren todos, ya.- y miró a Draco, como intentando descrifrar lo que pasaba por su mente, a lo que el rubio eludió la mirada.

La clase pasó sin ninguna relevancia. Notó que Potter y Weasley lo miraban, pero no le dió importancia. No podían ni sospechar lo que tramaba, era imposible.. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano lo descubrirían claro. Eso era algo que sumaba sus preocupaciones, pero por ahora se enfocó en intentar.. buscar una forma de.. si tan sólo...

Hermione terminó de cenar y decidió ir un rato a leer a la biblioteca. Ron y Harry andaban perdidos por el castillo, seguramente con Fred y George o algo por el estilo. Sólo tenía mente para los deberes que empezaban a acumularse. Se topó con McGonagall quien le recordó que en dos horas tenía que presentarse para el castigo. Por supuesto que no lo había olvidado.. como olvidar que tenía que pasar la noche vigilando los pasillos con el engreído de Draco Malfoy. Pero esque en verdad quería olvidarlo; aunque siendo una Granger no era posible.

Terminó a las 9:30 los deberes. Se le había ido el tiempo volando. Alcanzaba perfecto a ir a dejar sus cosas a los dormitorios y bajar a la guardia. Ya iba encaminada cuando tropezó con una muchacha distraída, la arrolló completamente hasta dejarla en el piso. Hermione vió entonces que se trataba de Luna.

-¡Oh no te vi Luna, lo siento!

-No, descuida. Tu mente debe ser un enredo , ¿Eh Hermione?

-Algo así... ¿Qué haces por aquí?- le preguntó mirando si llevaba algun libro consigo.

-Uhm.. en verdad nosé... pensaba en mis cosas caminando por el segundo piso y de pronto terminé aquí.. en verdad soy distraída...

-¿Has visto a Harry o a Ron por ahí?- en verdad deseaba verlos antes de irse con el gruñón de Draco.

-No... sólo vi a Neville y me parece que vi a Ginny con Dean... no me agrada mucho.

-Bueno... los buscaré luego supongo..- dijo decepcionada.- ¡deséame suerte!- le dijo sin más.

-Suerte- le dijo despreocupada la rubia, sonriéndo amigablemente.

Hermione se dió cuenta de que iba algo tarde. Ya eran las 11:05 cuando bajaba a toda prisa por las escaleras de los dormitorios. "Pero, que vá.. de seguro Malfoy tampoco había llegado" se dijo a sí misma, convencida. Tranquilamente bostezó y aligeró el paso.

Al llegar por fin sintió algo de culpa pues McGonagall ya estaba ahí. Malfoy no había llegado.

-Lo siento profesora estaba en la Biblioteca...- se excusó la castaña algo avergonzada.

-Descuide Granger. Ah, mire ahí viene el señor Malfoy.

Hermione volteó la cabeza con pesar. Malfoy venía arrastrando los pies con la varita en la mano, como si fuera un lapicillo. Con las manos en los bosillos miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo y bufó. Hermione se encendió y taconeó el piso. La maestra los miró y tras una mirada de reproche solo les dijo:

-No les pido que se lleven bien, pero no lo hagan tan evidente. O tendrán más semanas de castigo. Su turno termina a la 12. Los reemplazará el profesor Flitwick.

-¿Profesora, podemos ir por rumbos separados?- preguntó la ojimiel ya cuando la profesora dió media vuelta.

-No creo que eso sea un castigo para los dos. Y además lo mejor sería que anden juntos. Buenas Noches.

Observaron como la profesora se iba hacia su despacho y luego se miraron. Draco parecía algo ausente, pero sin embargo volvió a su mirada despectiva y altanera.

-Me importa un cacahuete. Nos vemos aquí a las 12 Granger- dijo con frialdad y le dió la espalda.

Hermione frunció la boca y enojada dió un pisotón. Encendió su varita y caminó al lado opuesto de Malfoy. De cualquier forma McGonagall no se iba a enterar. Fue un alivio que sólo iban a ser dos horas. Una caminata le vendría bien... sin el idiota de Malfoy.

Iba pensando en Harry... en verdad estaba preocupada. Las cosas habían cambiado y apenas era el comienzo. El que Voldemort anduviera rondando libremente le angustiaba y se imaginaba que su pobre amigo se sentiría peor. Pero sabía que no era un cobarde. Y además con Dumbledore en Hogwarts, ¿Que podría pasar? No era como si de pronto viera a un mortífago en un pasillo.

¡SCRATCH!

Hermione se quedó inmóvil por un segundo. Giró su varita. Vió su reflejo asustado en una armadura plateada. Se sintió tonta. "No empiezes de paranoica" Y siguió caminando, pero ahora con cautela. Olvidó que el objetivo era hacer guardia y se dedicó a observar los rincones y tras las ventanas de las que tenía alcance. Nada relevante paso en un cuarto de hora, hasta que escuchó a Peeves tararear una canción sobre Harry y su gran cabezota fue que empezó a decirse que nada iba a pasar. Sería una noche tranquila como siempre.

Paseaba por el quinto piso cuando oyó ruiditos siseantes en las paredes. "Los cuadros gruñones" se dijo. Pero al pasar la luz sobre las paredes, no encontró ningún cuadro. Pensó que eso era muy raro. Más raro aún fue cuando sintió una brisilla de viento.. no había ventanas por esos alrededores. Tragó saliva y aumentó el brillo de la varita. Nada de nada. Sus pasos sonaban huecos, pero las voces empezaban a aumentar de intensidad.

-¿Hola?... ¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo en voz baja, pero segura.

Sintió una mano fría en el hombro y quiso gritar asustada, pero otra mano igual de fría callo su boca.

-¡No seas tonta! Vas a despertarlos.- dijo Malfoy en su oído. Su voz le resultó como una brisa aún mas fría.

Ella lo miró como si estuviera loco y se zafó como pudo de sus manos.

-¿Qué? ¿De que rayos hablas Malfoy?- le preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Calma Granger- le dijo riendo- ¿Tienes miedo?- le pregunto cruzando los brazos.

-No seas imbécil.- le contestó irritada y quitó su cara. Pensó que tal vez debería de verse algo asustada...- ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

-Son los cuadros...- le dijo con tono burlón

-No hay cuadros- le dijo señalando las paredes con la varita, en el mismo tono burlón

-Del otro lado, idiota.- le dijo más burlón aún. Hermione miró y se sorpendió de ver que efectivamente había 4 cuadros bien escondidos.- Y te dices la sabelotodo.

-Cállate... no me fijé bien, esta oscuro y...

-Ajá... Si claro Granger. ¿Qué? ¿Te imaginabas que algo iba a atacarte?

-Mira quien habla de miedo.- le dijo desafiante- eres un cobarde y una comadreja.

-Cuida tu asquerosa boca, no sabes a quien le hablas.- le dijo airado

-¿Qué me piensas hacer? No puedes hacerme nada.- le dijo segura de sí... por alguna extraña razón se divertía picándolo.

-¿Estás segura?- le dijo muy serio. Su mirada de acero la perforaba. Hermione quitó la sonrisa y tras fulminarlo con la mirada le dió la espalda y marchó.

-Déjame en paz.

-No, ahora te seguiré. Hasta que admitas que me tienes miedo.- dijo divertido.

-¿Miedo? Le tengo más miedo a un trol que a ti. - rió socarronamente.

-Ah.. ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Ambos caminaban por los oscuros pasillos, iban insultándose mutuamente. Parecía como si uno preguntara algo y el otro respondiera caminaban cansados y despacio, parecían dos viejos amigos platicando, pero quien escuchara lo que decían podría darse cuenta de que en verdad se odiaban. Así pasó otra media hora y los insultos se les habían acabado. Ahora sólo competían por ver quien caminaba más deprisa. Pronto la castaña se cansó y caminó al otro lado. Malfoy volvió a seguirla y de nuevo comenzó una oleada de insultos mutuos. Al final, caminaban hacia el vestíbulo sin hablar y caminando tranquilamente: lo que querían era dormir.

-¡Ah! Justo a tiempo chicos. Ya pueden irse a sus dormitorios.- les recibió el cantarín profesor.- Señor Draco, será mejor que descanse bien ¡luce terrible! Bueno, despídanse y váyanse. ¡Buenas Noches!

-Buenas Noches- dijo la castaña al profesor y sin mirar al rubio se marchó.

Malfoy la fulminó y también, arrastrando los pies se fue por fin a acostar. No soportaba la idea de tener que pasar más tiempo con la sangre sucia. Pero... tal vez... podría sacarle ventaja...


End file.
